Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Emblems
spinning 10th emblem Everyone STFU! You can't Get it legit in any fucking way at the moment it is going to be released most likely as DLC "Downloadable Content" Some time in the future. I Know ALOT of people who have all the achievements, challenges, prestige challenges, everything, done. they did not get the emblem, So don't waste your miserable lifes time trying to get this lame ass emblem. OMFG! You have to complete all the challenges are how to get 10th eblem look in to ure moms pants and scream......... P.S ure momy has a wet pussy and soggy tits Maybe you have to have 10th prestige in COD 4 and/or COD WAW + all challenges for every thing in all 3 games to unlock it....??? its not hard, all you have to do is get to 10th prestige and complete ALL PRESTIGE challenges, you dont have to complete EVERY SINGLE challenge in the GAME, just the PRESTIGE. YOUCATAKID - I thing we need to kill about 1.000.000 people on multiplayer and complete all the challenge. ---- A couple of my friends have got it legit, i have no real proof. but they just tell me every prestige challenge including 2500 kills every weapon and 1000 headshots/multi kills. FAIL =) When you have all Prestige Chyallenges than you have 2500 kills and 1000 Headshot/multi kills too!!!! Ive heard lots of different things about the tenth prestige spinning emblem and I can say that how you get it is....Complete all prestige challenges in one prestige. Its that simple. You dont need 1000 kills with a nuke or a jtag or something dumb, just have patience and change up your killstreak rewards often which will help you get comfortable with all of them. If you like the chopper gunner, just use the ac130 sometime and try it out. Its amazing once you get good with it. you can jtag to get it just say show me the jtag you dont need to work at IW or a jtag to get it ....it has been confirmed by @fourtwozero that there is a way to get it for sure and anyone can get it....he just wont say how You get it at AK47 vetern or expert 4 which is impossible it was a cock up by IW someone at TTG broke up the part of the patch where you unlock for jtag and it said sumin along the lines of spinning_10th_unlock;ak47_expert_4 thats not exact but thats what it said END OFF To get the spinning 10th emblem you need to be a work at infinity ward or a jtag ''The spinning gold coin with the skull is received once you have completed ALL of the challenges. So you can try to get it in 10th prestige.'' To get the spinning 10th emblem you need to get to 10th and do every challenge atleats once. - that is true just got it today legit, 10th prestige level 70 all challenges completed Sora: No, to get the spinning 10th prestige emblem, you need to unlock the AK47 Veteran IV challenge, which is impossible. You aren't supposed to unlock all the prestige challenges because I actually tried it. Reaper: No that's not it either. All PRESTIGE Challenges completed, regardless of prestige. I got it today, Level 70, 1st prestige. There is an error for the Knife Veteran Emblem, You recieve it after getting 1,000 knife kills, not 250.XKonviictZ 00:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no emblems for the AT4 or other launchers, yet it says you unlock one at 1000 kills (i just got 500) therefore there is some sort of error? I wonder about that too , i've gotten 1050 kills with rpg-7 .. .. and i did not get the emblem !! :( someone reply, and give me the truth! - Adizt0r94 - FuBaR:Adizt0r No you won't, watch Zerkaa's video of getting a nuke in Search and Destroy, he didn't unlock anything.XKonviictZ 00:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Emblem for the Multi-RPG III challenge: The description is wrong, it says Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG., but it should say Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG, '''50 times'.'' The 50 times is forgotten. R0gAAzAk 07:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Spinning Gold Coin Emblem, you have to get 10,000 kills (not mattering on which weapons you use). Not ten thousand kills 10th prestige lvl 70 Get me proof. 18:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The spinning 10th prestige emblum is not yet comfirmed meaning it can't be unlocked unless a glitch. It is difently not getting 10,000 kills because i have 40,000 and i dont have it so sorry. Talk 18:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) To this date there's many different tactics to obtain it, there's no one right answer so far. They're all different. ''Talk'' | 18:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) From what i've seen of modders unlocking it, you need to complete EVERY challenge in the game to unlock it. ONI recon 111 10:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Spinning 10th pestige emblem complete all pestige challenges.MW2Master Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem - Complete ALL Prestige Challenges including the ones that go away once you prestige - PROOF - watched friend complete all challenges w/ video and showing it say "New" on Emblems then going to it and unlocking it 20:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ksufan97 I don't appreciate the baseless removal of my link to a source of how to get the infamous spinning tenth prestige emblem, so here it goes again: Modern Warfare 2 Emblems and How to Earn Them 18:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Their database is from ours, as it says at the end. They used the database from before, when it was on this wikia that it said that you have to complete all prestige. So using that website as proof is like trying to use what we're trying to prove (or disprove) to prove or disprove itself. Basically, using the theorem as the proof. CirChris -Here to help! 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Actully its true about the all challanges at 10th prestige but the thing is IW coded that specific emblem wrong so it dont matter if u done it or not the only way to get mw2 10th prestige rotation emblem is to get into a JTAG 360 game and have it unlock it for u false... you dont need to get 1000 kills with a nuke just with all killstreaks 21:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You have to complete all the prestige challenges. It's impossible to get, it is made so IW can find and ban hackers. <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<